Asami Week 2014
by korrasamishipper
Summary: Collection of fics for Asami Week 2014
1. Combat

Asami walked into the new gym-her new gym- and admired the shiny, unused equipment. She had a feeling that the equipment would not stay new for long. It's been so long since she had a place to exercise, not that she was getting out of shape, being friends with the avatar ensured that she saw lots of action even when Korra left for her home, but because her old gym held too many memories. The burn marks on the mat from when her sifu had her fight him with a flaming staff, the chip on the floor that was made when she accidentally dropped a weight on the floor resulting in a broken weight and toe, the wear and tear on everything from the hours she spent training. It was painful being there ever since her father betrayed her. Every time she went into her old practice grounds she remembered the last thing her father said to her before attacking her tank.

This new gym looked nothing like the old one. It was much smaller and more welcoming, it's colors were warmer, the atmosphere was more comforting. The mat took up the center of the room, she hoped that Mako or Bolin would spar with her sometime, while the weights were near the far wall, and the punching bag was across on the other side. The room was toasty warm as well, most of the heat coming from the pool that was behind the gym.

She looked around, taking it all in, and began wrapping her hands in tape. She took her time, making sure that her wrists and knuckles were wrapped properly since she didn't plan to go easy today. As she finished up she started to approach the punching bad. She quickly stretched her back and arm muscles and got into a sideway stance with her hands up in front of her face. The first time her hand connected to the rough leather it felt weird, awkward even, it really has been a long time since she trained on her own. The next few punches were the same, but the more she hit the bag, the more she lost herself.

*Thud**Thud**Thud*

Her firsts made the bag sway back and forth, the chain on which it hung rattled, the leather groaned. Every time she hit it, a picture of all the people who wronged her flashed before her eyes. Mostly it was her father. *Punch*. She remembered when he made breakfast for her and her mom. *Jab*. She remembered when he gave her her first driving lesson. *Kick*. She remembered his face when he brought down the Mecha tank on her. *Strike*. She remembered the silhouette of the triad who killed her mother, remembered the face of the equalist lieutenant, of Amon, and Varrick, and Mako.

*Thud**Thud**Thud*

Her grunts resounded throughout the room, along with the rhythmic thud of the bag. Sweat rolled down her back and chest. Droplets made their way in her eyes as she impatiently wiped her brow with her forehand before resuming her attacks. The room around her disappeared, it was just Asami and the punching bag.

Her chest heaved as she gasped for breath, her sides began to hurt, and her pulse drowned out all other sounds. She started to feel more exhausted with each second, but all that did was make her hit faster and harder. She thought about Mako, 'how dare he cheat on me?', and about Bolin, 'why didn't he help me when I was going to lose my company', and about Korra, 'why did she leave me?'.

With one last swing she grabbed the lurching bag and hugged it close to her body as she struggled to catch her breath. She slowly calmed down and composed herself. She took off her wraps, ignoring the red stains around the knuckles, and dried off with a towel before walking over to the pull-up bar. Yep the equipment definitely wouldn't stay new for long.


	2. Hair Porn

Korra walked into the living room of the Sato mansion and spotted Asami among a pile of papers. She was sitting on the floor by the fireplace, her face illuminated by the flames, with legs crossed and back hunched. Korra flopped down behind her with a loud thud and leaned her chin on the industrialist's shoulder, wiggling her nose a bit when Asami's hair tickled her face.

"Hey Korra," Asami said distractedly as she flipped through several pages of a report.

"Hey 'Sami."

"What's up?" Asami leaned her head affectionately onto the girl that was nuzzling her cheek.

"I don't know. I just missed you a lot I guess. Whatcha doing?" Korra asked as her hands began to play with the tips of her friend's ponytail.

"Looking over the fiscal report for the biplane models."

"That sounds- interesting."

Korra felt the vibration in Asami's back as the older woman chuckled, and couldn't help but grin. She had missed that sound. Three years was far too long. Asami went back to the paperwork, as Korra lifted her chin and began to pull out the ribbon that held Asami's hair up.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Asami laughed as Korra raked her fingers through the dark locks.

"Playing with your hair."

"I can see that. I guess I should have expected shorter work hours now that the Avatar is back," Asami joked.

"Heck yeah, you didn't think that I'd let my best friend suffer through boring stuff, did you?"

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Asami put down the papers and sat up, leaning back on her hands and tilting her head back a bit so that Korra could do whatever it was that she planned on doing. Happy that her friend turned her full attention to her, Korra began to section off locks of hair so that she could braid it. Her fingers worked methodically and skillfully and pretty soon Korra was done.

"All done! You know something? Your hair is like insanely pretty." Korra pulled Asami down by her shoulders so that Asami was lying on her crossed legs while Korra messed around with her bangs.

"Really?" Asami chuckled, looking up at Korra, "thanks."

Korra began scratching Asami's scalp as Asami closed her eyes, completely content, humming quietly at the contact.

"Yeah, no problem, but I'm serious, I've been all around the world, met famous people, royalty, rich folks, people who are basically pampered twenty-four-seven, and none of them even stand a chance against you. Your hair defies the laws of physics. I'm surprised scientists haven't yet whisked you away to a top secret lab to run experiments on it. It's like hair porn or something."

Asami's cheeks turned scarlet but she didn't move from her spot. They sat there quietly for several moments, Korra still playing with her hair.

"Can we make this a regular thing again?"

"What?" Asami questioned.

"This. Hanging out together."

Asami noticed the nervousness in Korra's tone and opened her eyes to meet those of her friend. "Of course this will be a regular thing. I thought it was implied."

Korra smiled widely at Asami and went back to massaging.

Asami sighed and whispered, "I really missed you too, you know."


	3. Fearless

"So what's the first thing you do?" Hiroshi looked over at his daughter, a small smile tugging at his face.

"Seatbelt," Asami said excitedly as she fastened the belt.

"That's right, and then-"

Asami adjusted the front mirror and grinned at her dad. "I know what to do dad," she said as she laughed at Hiroshi's surprised face.

"Well ok, if you're so confident in your abilities then prove it to me," he chuckled and buckled up.

Asami, although appearing calm and collected on the surface, was terrified. It was her fourteenth birthday and her dad gave her a satomobile as a present. She was excited and anxious at the same time. It was probably silly of her, since her dad was the one who created them, but she feared that she wouldn't be able to drive well.

"Well here goes nothing." She stepped on the clutch and put her palm against the plastic of the gearshift, guiding it into the first slot. She released the clutch while pressing down on the gas with her other foot and the car began to move forward. As soon as she felt that they moved, her heart constricted and her left foot slammed down on the breaks without her right releasing the gas. The car lurched to a rough stop. She heard a groan emitting form the front of the car and quickly lifted her right foot.

"Sorry dad!" Asami quickly said, her voice nervous.

"It's ok," he placed his hand on her shoulder and she immediately felt herself calm down. "You need to take this one step at a time. You know how to drive. For spirits' sake you helped me build it!"

"But what if-"

"Asami, nothing bad is going to happen. Transmissions can be fixed, engines can be replaced. Don't worry so much and relax." He released her shoulder and gestured for her to try again.

Asami put the gear in first again and this time allowed the car to move forward slowly.

"You can go faster if you want," Hiroshi encouraged her.

Asami glanced over at her dad and saw him looking at her with a small smile. She shifted her attention back to the track and put more pressure on the gas pedal. The satomobile began to pick up speed, the engine giving a loud roar, and the wind started to dance through her hair. She steadily sped up and when the time came she shifted into second gear. She could see her dad grinning at her, his eyes full of excitement. They were quickly approaching a turn and suddenly Asami lost her nerve. This time, however, she didn't slam down on the breaks, instead she exhibited more control and gently pulled the car to a stop.

"That was really good! Now don't worry about the turns, all you have to do is-"

"Release the gas and slow down then speed up when I made the turn. I know dad," Asami interrupted. "I just got a little scared."

"Any time you feel scared you've just got to tell yourself that you aren't. No matter what it is, you take charge of the situation, even if it's fake bravado, and tell yourself that you are fearless. When you learn to do that, that's when you truly gain the power to accomplish many great things."

"Alright oh great and powerful guru," Asami retorted sarcastically.

"What? I can be inspiring when I want to." Hiroshi laughed and turned on the radio, tuning it to a lively song. "Now shall we try this again?"


	4. Support

Asami sat behind her desk, the paperwork nearly obscuring her. Her company finally caught a break and she had no time to waste. The president had contracted Future Industries to rebuild the terminal and fix the roads to accommodate the spirit wilds, and Asami was more than eager to jump in head first. She already began to draw up plans and creating a time frame.

"Ms. Sato, there's a young man here for you. Says he knows you," her secretary said through the intercom.

"Does he have a name?" Asami asked, a bit exasperated.

"Officer Mako."

"Send him in." Asami set aside the papers and looked up at the door as a figure approached it. What was Mako doing here? She hadn't seen him for several months now and she suddenly got a bad feeling. Mako opened the door just as Asami jumped off her chair, her heart beating fast. What if this was about Korra? Was she ok?

"Hey there Sato," Mako greeted her happily as he walked into her office. He looked at her and noticed that she looked frantic as she stood behind her desk and gripped its sides so hard her knuckles were white. "Are you…ok?..."

"What's wrong?" she asked him, "is Korra ok?"

"Korra? What?" Suddenly he realized what Asami was talking about. "Asami calm down I'm not here cause of Korra, I'm here to congratulate you!"

Asami blinked a few times in confusion as Mako explained his visit.

"I heard about your contract, so I figured it warranted a celebration."

He walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder, "hey, come on. I'll treat you to lunch."

Asami nodded, her frantic heart finally calming down. Mako wrapped his arm around her shoulder and they began to walk out of her office. Mako decided to take her to Kwong's and as they pulled up Asami's face broke out in a smile, "I haven't been here in a long time."

"Yeah I figured. But hey, at least now you don't have to get me a suit." Mako chuckled and led her inside. They got a booth, and ordered, and while they waited they chatted.

"You must be pretty excited to start construction. I'm really proud of you, you know."

"Thanks Mako. Sorry about earlier, I kind of jumped to conclusions."

"Yeah, what was that?"

"I thought that you were here on duty, and that something happened to Korra. It's stupid I know."

"I haven't heard anything from her since she left. I just miss hanging out with you all. Bolin left and Korra left, now I'm on guard duty like all the time, Prince Wu is the worst thing that has ever happened to me. It's just so different now."

"Mako? How am I going to get through this?" Asami looked at him, her eyes full of desperation. "They want me to fix so much, but how can I fix all that if I can barely keep myself together?"

Mako moved closer to her and pulled her into his side. "Because you're an amazing and strong person. You know that without you the world would have been worse off, right? You helped Korra so much, did more for her than I ever could, and you fought alongside us, on equal footing. Believe it or not, we would be lost without you, because if you haven't noticed it yet, we are all idiots and you keep us in check. Korra once told me that you reminded her of Master Katara. She told me that Katara was the adult figure in Aang's crew."

"She really said that?"

"Heck yeah. And she is right. You'll get through this you know."

"I can't do this alone."

"You're not alone Asami."

Their food finally arrived and they dug in. The conversation turned light quickly, and for a couple hours the pair felt like it was the old times.


	5. Night

Asami sat on the rail of her balcony, her legs hanging over the edge, as she looked over to the city. A small halo of light engulfed the city in the night, the lights illuminating the hotspots of the city as the day wound down and the night life began. She always enjoyed how the city looked at night. The girl sitting next to her shifted, breaking Asami out of her thoughts.

Asami turned her attention to Opal who seemed just as lost in thought as Asami was moments ago. They had taken to hanging out pretty often after Korra and Bolin left, and whenever Opal came back from her duties in the Earth Kingdom. They would take entire days off and just go out to dinner, and go shopping, and talk about their busy lives. Often they would end up on Asami's balcony at the end of a day, as they sat now, and spent hours in serene quiet.

"Hey, Opal? What's it feel like?"

"What?"

"Bending."

They spoke softly, the quiet of the night too sacred to shatter.

"It was weird at first. I became very sensitive to air currents, in a good way though. It was like winds embraced me." She held her gaze on the horizon, a small smile on her lips, her foot gently swaying. "After a while I got used to it, but sometimes it catches me by surprise, like in the mornings when I wake up, or just before I leap off of something. It feels nice. I also don't get cold as much anymore." She chuckled at her own comment.

Asami returned her gaze to the city, and remembered all those times she wondered what it would be like to be able to bend. "You know, I'm sort of glad I'm not a bender. I feel like if I was then that would be all that people saw in me. At least like this I can shape my own identity. Do you ever wish that you never got it?"

"Once or twice maybe, but usually no. You knew what direction you wanted to pursue, with your company and engineering, I never did until I got my bending. I usually just sat around all day, hanging out with Wei and Wing, or helping Huan with his projects. So getting it was actually pretty great. I mean how cool is it that I'm able to go help people now."

"You can help people without having bending."

Opal turned her attention to Asami. "I know, I mean look at you! You do more for others than even Korra sometimes."

"I doubt that," Asami said as she laughed softly, "but I try."

"Why the sudden curiosity about bending?"

"No reason," Asami said as her eyes glazed over with tears, but she would not let them fall. Korra sent her a letter, which she received today. In fact it was on her all day and even now she cradled it in the inner pocket of her jacket. She hoped that Korra would be doing better by now, but it would seem that wasn't the case and Asami felt hopeless. Opal seemed to realize the shift in Asami, and gently bumped her shoulder into her.

"I'm really glad you're my friend, Asami." Opal reached her hand over to hers and held it. "And I just know that they'll come back to us soon, so don't you worry."

Asami felt herself smile as she bumped Opal back.


	6. Grace

_**Asami is always graceful so I decided to make the graceful thingy not you guys enjoy this chapter.**_

Asami lounged against a tree on the soft grass while doodling in her sketch book as little Rohan napped in her lap. Meelo and Ikki chased each other on their gliders right above her, Asami couldn't help but admire the grace with which they flew about, while Jinora and Kai groomed the bisons a little ways off.

"Asami, are you sure you can babysit?" Pema shouted from the house, hopping on one foot as she put on her slipper.

"Yes, of course. You and Tenzin should go and have fun," Asami said back and waved to her as the woman disappeared back into the house.

Asami returned her attention to the book in front of her. At first she was drawing some gears and machine parts but soon her imagination drifted from practical to silly as she began to sketch the things around her. She drew a cartoonish Pepper licking Kai's face, Meelo hanging upside down from a branch, Ikki accidentally running over Jinora on an air scooter, and soon her page was filled with little thumbnail doodles.

Her concentration broke as Meelo ran up to her, his face serious, and thrust his staff out to her, "keep this safe for me, beautiful woman. Don't let the enemy get their hands on it!" He saluted her and ran off again to join Ikki in an air scooter race.

Asami chuckled at the boy's antics and was about to resume sketching, but an idea struck her. She remembered Pema complaining about the airbenders leaving their staffs everywhere, and recalled the multiple times she herself almost tripped over the kids' gliders, one of those times being this morning as she arrived on the island and came into the house, resulting in her nearly breaking her neck.

She began brainstorming for a way to carry the gliders without them hindering the user when a lemur landed gracefully on little Rohan's belly and began chewing on some berries. Asami's eyes lit up and her face split into a stupid grin as her pencil began to move about the page swiftly.

Meelo trudged up to Asami and fell backwards sprawling out his limbs, while cushioning his fall with air. "I'm tired."

"Do you want to go inside?"

"Nope. What are you doing?" He shimmied over to her and looked at the page. "What's that?"

"I was thinking that the gliders can get a little bulky so I want to make this." She tilted the sketchbook so that he could see better. "What do you think?"

"That's so flaming!" Meelo seemed to catch second wind and began running around the courtyard with his hands out screaming that he's a lemur.

"That is really smart!" Jinora exclaimed as she leaned over Asami's shoulder, scaring her.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack Jinora," Asami gasped as her hand clutched her chest dramatically. Jinora giggled and apologized as she sat down next to Asami.

"Will these actually work?"

"I'm not sure yet, but they should. It's just like the lemurs, and airbending is key. I'll have to run simulations first though. But if this works then your mom will no longer need to live in a hazard zone."

Jinora laughed at Asami's motive for revolutionizing airbending and looked over the sketch some more.

"I think you'll all look even more graceful up there in these."

"I'll remind you you said that when uncle Bumi tries one on."

Asami imagined the man in a skin tight suit and grimaced as Jinora laughed one more time and began walking over to the bisons again, leaving Asami to her work.


	7. Warmth

Korra walked through the drifting snow towards the gazebo, holding a pair of steaming cups in her hands. She spotted the person she was looking for huddled against the railing, the collar of her coat raised to keep the cold at bay, as she looked over a blueprint. Korra's shoes hit the wood loudly as she stepped into it and Asami turned to her, her cheeks and nose red from the cold, smiling serenely.

"I brought you some tea. It's pretty chilly today." Korra grinned and sat next to her shivering girlfriend.

"You can't steal my line, cheater," Asami said as she took the warm tea and brought it up to her face. "It did get colder, it's weird, I didn't even notice."

"That's because you were working, again," Korra emphasized. She wrapped her arm around Asami's shoulders and pulled her in. "Why were you out here anyway?"

"It's peaceful here. And people meditate here, and this is sort of my meditation I guess."

"Working relaxes you? Who would have known," Korra said sarcastically. She felt Asami shiver against her. She took the blueprint and tea off of Asami's lap, and put it on the floor before taking off her own jacket, leaving her in just her shirt, and pulling it around Asami, while covertly bending the air around them to keep Asami warm.

"Korra! What are you doing you'll freeze!"

"I'm an airbender and a firebender, I don't really get cold. Besides this is romantic, so stop ruining it jerk."

"Yeah, you are the definition of romance." Asami burrowed into Korra, her face resting in the nook of Korra's neck.

"Um, excuse you. I brought you tea, and gave up my warm and toasty jacket. I am your hero right now and don't you deny it."

"Thank you," Asami mumbled quietly, "you really are my hero."

Korra couldn't help but smile and pulled Asami in closer. "How about we go inside before you get tuberculosis?"

Asami shook her head 'no' and wrapped her arms around Korra possessively. "Can we just sit here a little bit?"

They sat in each other's embrace contently for hours before going back inside.


End file.
